Cruel Endeavors
by Jamuss
Summary: Isaac noticed a certain redheaded crew-member of the Kellion, thinking he had a shot he went for it, but as the events upon the Ishimura unravel, romance may not have a place in these dead spaces. (Sh*t that's corny.) (rated M for Dead Space and possible sexual scenes in the future.) (Nicole exists, but more in a very close friend/former lover capacity.) (Isaac x Kendra.)
1. Prologue

It'd been a few hours since we'd left the station, en-route to repair the USG Ishimura. The three security officers were having a rather loud, albeit humorous conversation in the other cabin, as I sat in the other, tinkering with my helmets damaged insulation. So engrossed in the the torn metallic cloth and the words of the former militants I'd completely missed the entrance if the fifth crew member of the Kellion, the only woman might I add.

"You're pretty quiet? I don't think I've heard you say a single word." I looked to the woman, chuckling slightly and returning to the helmet, giving up on repairing the insulation and beginning to tear the damaged pieces out.

"Sorry, don't have much to talk about, sound like theirs a pretty lively Conversation happening in the other pod if you'd like a good talk." I said with a smile, jokingly dismissing her, putting down my space screwdriver. I extended my hand to her.

"Isaac Clarke."

"Kendra Daniels..." She smiled warmly, shaking hands we'd introduced ourselves.

"...nasty bit of insulation damage, on that bucket of yours, how'd that happen." She sat, lounging against the wall on the couch across me.

I picked up the brown tinged helmet, showing her a large area that was a slightly different shade of the brown.

"My last job was repairing a MMAR grid, when I deactivated the thing it's field inverted for few minutes as it bled its charge, lucky the rock it'd attracted hadn't been bigger or it would've taken my head off, doubly lucky that the air flow from my helmet slammed me through a window" I said tracing the repair plate i'd put on and she laughed slightly.

"Vary lucky Mr Clarke." She took the helmet from my hand, examining my repairs. I stood turning from her and our conversation for a moment, grabbing a few food rations from a pantry.

I put them on the table and returned to my seat, she returning my helmet to me and grabbing a ration bar.

"What about you, any humorous jobs." I said tearing the metallic covering from the food bar, eyeing how to patch the new insulation into the helmet.

She eyed my makeshift insulation idea for a moment, pushing the covering of her own bar to me before answering.

"No, being a lab tech isn't anywhere near as eventful as that, I usually have to deal with Nerds who don't know how to work their own equipment properly." I smiled, finishing the patch job and putting the helmet aside.

"That's sounds pretty bad, maybe when we get to the Ishi..." I began.

"We will arrive at the USG Ishimura in five minutes." The computers automated voice cut off my pass at her, she looked to me, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Wordlessly she stood, her hand purposefully grazing my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

"Everyone alright." I heard Hammond's voice at the edge of my waking mind, our impact into the Ishimura had nocked coherency from me for a moment.

"Looks like it." I felt weightless, my body still not completely stirred I stood to try to banish the numb sensation, stumbling and coughing slightly, that's when I realized the smoke and sparks coming from some of the panels.

"Status report." Hammond's voice was now loud, he was aiding me up, the numbness finally gone.

"We've lost contact with the port booster." I froze at that.

"Everyone off the ship." My words started slurred, but the frantic tone in them was vindicated as a blast rocked everyone's unsteady footing, the engine was going critical.

I was the first to bolt to the door, not waiting for the automatic opening sequence I booted the two hydraulic cylinders at the airlocks base, unsupported the small motors couldn't hold the door up, the metal slab slammed onto the walkway beside the kellion.

"You heard him everyone move." Already Johnston and Chen had ran past, then another blast shook the shuttle, I watched Hammond brace against a wall for a moment, then he followed the other two. The violent shutters didn't cease this time, I was having difficulty standing even when gripping to the pillars.

"Kendra come on!" I saw her emerge from the now smoke filled cabin, and as she'd approached I felt one last quake from the Kellion.

We were the last out of the Kellion when it's Shockpoint core went critical, and it made sure we felt it. The core detonation sent the two of us flying from the ship, the only thing that'd stopped my spine from shattering upon impact with the guard rail was my rig, and judging by the whirring noises it made it was out of commission.

Another whirring noise got my attention, close enough to be heard over the Kellions continuous booming. beside me Kendra had been just as lucky, her rig taking the brunt of the impact it whined as mine did.

The rise and fall of her chest told me she wasn't dead, knocked unconscious do to her lack of headgear. Lucky, she didn't have to feel all of this, I thought as my leg quacked in pain as I attempted to stand.

It was hard enough to walk on a bad leg, harder to carry Kendra. Traveling through the now smokey docking bay I limped towards the reception area, Hammond and others all recovering from the smoke. I was a little peeved no one aided me in sitting Kendra down, but looking at them all none of them seemed in tip top condition, I sat beside Kendra's unconscious form, my mind finally giving into the repeated impacts as of late.


End file.
